Back Through The Rabbit Hole
by batman008
Summary: The Red Queen is trying to rise back into power, and Alice is called once again to return to Underland to fix things for its residents. One problem. The Queen has captured the Hatter. And Alice has some odd feelings that she hasn't quite discovered. H/A
1. Chapter 1

Back Through the Rabbit Hole

By Batman008

Summary: The Red Queen is trying to rise back into power, and Alice is called once again to return to Underland to fix things for its residents. One problem. The Queen has captured the Hatter. Hatter/Alice

Rating: T

Warnings: Maybe a few curse words, and violence, as well as pretty dark themes.

Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ：　Ｉdo not own Alice in Wonderland

A/N: Loosely tied into my musing oneshot, He Loved Her.

_|^^|_

Mirana was watching her kingdom fall to flames. Again. It didn't take but a year after Alice went back above before The Red Queen convinced a shady blacksmith to remove the chains. Once they were removed, she again found a way to use power and riches to seduce the Knave over to her side once more, and already several of the members of Mirana's court were dead.

They had found the first one two weeks ago. He was hanging naked by a tree outside the White Queen's castle, with the words "She Shall Return" written in red on his bare chest. Mirana had called up the White Army to guard the castle at all times, but two more court members were found within the past seven days, both with the same unsettling message scrawled on their naked corpses. Within another week, they were in a full-fledged war, classic red versus white.

Tarrant had tried to help, but he had never been excellent in battle. He fought more valiantly than expected, but he was captured by the red army within a couple of battles. Mirana sometimes wondered why they didn't kill him; it wouldn't be under her sister's level of morale to do it. Not that she wasn't grateful; Tarrant was one of her closest friends, and she supposed that him being captured was far better than him being _dead_.

Tarrant hadn't really been himself since Alice left anyway. He had been sad, very, very sad, and he never futterwackened or made tea or even discussed the letter M. Instead he focused totally and completely on the problems and the trials of Underland, helping the White Queen to rule to the best of her ability.

He now sat in a dusty jail cell, waiting for the prodigal hero to return.

_|^^|_

Alice sat in her study, trying to write a negotiation letter for a difficult trade with China. She couldn't work, though. She was too busy thinking about her friends, her friends from Underland. She had started to forget. She knew it was coming, but she hadn't fully expected it when she woke up one morning and couldn't remember the White Queen's actual name. She had to return to Underland. She knew it. She no longer felt at home in the Otherworld, no matter how hard she tried. She missed all of her friends, and she was afraid of forgetting more. She was especially afraid of forgetting _him_.

She loved him. She realized soon after she left, that he was more important to her than anyone else, in either world. But she was too afraid to go back. Her mother had fallen ill shortly after her return, and died only a couple of months ago. Alice had done her mourning. It was her mother's time, and to tell you the truth, they had never been close.

Margaret had stayed with Lowell, much to Alice's displeasure, and now a bun was in the oven and the happy couple couldn't be happier. There was nothing left for her in this world, so why did she stay? Was it because she was afraid to go back? Well, she could just put that behind her. She was going back down the rabbit hole. Tonight.

_|^^|_

See something you hate? See something you like? Just want to relinquish a witty comment?

BESTOWETH YOUR REVIEWS UNTO ME！


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Back Through the Rabbit Hole

Author: batman008

Chapter 2

I don't own a damn thing.

_|^^|_

Alice got up from the table and walked over to the window. She took a deep sigh, knowing that if she left now, she would never be able to bring herself to leave her friends again. She smiled as it settled into her brain that she was leaving. She was going _back_. And it was about time, too. She had tired quickly of this world, without talking flowers, or rabbits in waistcoats, or tea drinking loons wearing hats. She now knew that she belonged in Underland.

She stole another peek behind her, as if to make sure the letter she wrote was still there. Then, she climbed out the window and down to the ground, looking back once more at the old house before she ran toward the maze, toward the rabbit hole, toward _home_.

_|^^|_

Hatter sat in the dusty old cell, fiddling with his hat.

_Murder_

_ Madness_

_ Morose_

_ Morgue_

He counted off several other M words before the Knave came to the cell. He stood in front of the barred door and sneered, raising an eyebrow and looking at Terrent with distaste.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Hatter," he said, shaking his head. "But now, we can talk. Where is the White Queen?"

Hatter looked up at the taller man, a tired, mischievous smile creeping along his pale face. "She is where you are not, my dear Knave. Oh! My turn – hmm... I've got one!"

The Knave rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to play games, Hightopp," he snarled. "And you are not in a position to ask questions! If you won't cooperate, you will be beheaded, and we will make sure that that damned cat isn't there to save you!"

Hatter stared up at him for a moment before speaking. "You haven't allowed me to ask my question."

The Knave scowled. "I don't plan to, you fool. You never know when to stop playing games. Trust me, you will talk, no matter what we have to do to make you." And on that note, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

_|^^|_

_My Dear Margaret,_

_ I know that I do not belong here. I don't think I ever have, and I know that I never will. I know that you don't believe me about Underland, and I don't expect you to. The point is, I am leaving. I probably won't return, but I want you to know that I give you and Lowell my blessing, although I still don't like it. Good luck with the baby. Don't worry, you'll be a great mother; you mothered me for so long that you have to have enough experience._

_ You won't see me again, so please remember that I love you. You are the only sister I will ever have, and you are more of a friend than maybe I deserve._

_Best Wishes,_

_Alice_

__|^^|__

A/N: OK – that didn't turn out the way i had hoped. Ah well. I dunno where to go with Cancer at the moment, but I will probably update Cabbages & Kings today or tomorrow, if anyone reads those. Thank you for my reviews, and I know that this chapter sucks, maybe it won't so much next chapter.

EDIT: GAH! I forgot the letter! Bad me! Bad, bad, bad me!

If you review, I'll update sooner! (I'm looking at you, Cummings!)


End file.
